


Daddy Issues

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Colors, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Teacher Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: "An idea popped up in his head, and without thinking it through, he pursued it. He rested his chin on Steve’s knee, his hands finding a home on the upper thighs. Steve paused for a few seconds without looking away from the pages, anticipating another action where he would need to punish his sub, but it didn’t come. He went back to work, allowing the touch. Bucky got more comfortable, pulling his body flush against Steve’s shin. He was still for another ten minutes. Experimentally, he moved his hands up closer to Steve’s pelvis."Or: Steve comes home to his needy sub.





	1. Take you like a drug

**Author's Note:**

> "Take you like a drug, I taste you on my tongue."
> 
> "I tell you that I'm thinking about whatever you're thinking about, tell me something that I'll forget and you might have to tell me again."
> 
> Titles from "Daddy Issues" by The Neighbourhood.
> 
> This is un-beta'd.

When Steve walked into his apartment, he heard movement coming from his room and his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He set down the grocery bags on the counter and put away the items that needed to be refrigerated. “Buck?” No response.

He nearly choked on his tongue at the sight on his bed as he rounded the corner. Bucky was thrusting into a pillow-- _ Steve’s _ pillow, to be exact--and his lips were bitten red from trying to be quiet. He looked up with those innocent gray eyes, and actually whimpered once he noticed his partner watching.  He managed to pant out, “Hi, Daddy…. I’ve missed you.”

“It seems to me you didn’t miss me enough to wait,” Steve reprimanded, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re being disobedient.”

He stepped forward to punish Bucky but stopped as he listened to the reply: “I’m not, Daddy, I’m not disobeyin’. You said the rule was that I wasn’t allowed to cum unless you were here and gave me permission, and I haven’t cum. I’m just havin’ a little fun.” With that, Bucky removed the pillow from under himself and ran his fingers through a wet patch. “I’m sorry I got it a little messy, Daddy, but I swear it’s not cum.”

He brought the pre-cum damp hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers in. His eyes didn’t leave Steve’s during the action. He blinked before crawling to the end of the bed and perched there on his knees. He sat expectantly, exuding pure eroticism masked by an innocent persona. Steve raked over the beautiful sight in front of him, only then realizing that his partner adorned a black leather collar with a hoop.

“You’re right, kitten, you weren’t disobeying,” he replied. He knew if he moved that he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off, and he had other plans in mind that required his self-control. “But you know what you are?”

“What am I, Daddy?” Bucky purred out, tilting his head. God, he was going to be the death of Steve one day, and they were both fully aware of that.

“You’re a goddamn slut,” Steve growled. “Turn around, now.” He smirked at his partner’s immediate scramble. Just as he suspected, Bucky had a metal plug inserted. “You  _ really  _ are a slut….”

“Yes--yes, Daddy, I’m your slut.” He peered over his shoulder, waiting.

“Since you can’t ever help yourself, it seems like we need to revisit our rules, don’t we? You’re such a whore.” Steve was still near the doorway, it drove his partner crazy. “From now on, you’re not allowed to cum without me being present to give you permission, as always. You’re also not allowed to touch yourself or use any toys on yourself if I’m not there to give you permission. Am I making myself clear, kitten?”

“Yes, Sir.” Pale eyes blown out in lust, he silently begged Steve to get his hands on him already. He faced Steve again, spreading his legs wide.

“You’re so fucking  _ needy _ , baby doll,” Steve mocked. “If I got home any later, you would have cum all over my pillow, yeah? I bet you would’ve kept going, not giving yourself any time to recover before you tried to cum again. You like making a mess, don’t you?”

He stood at the side of the bed but still not making physical contact.

“Daddy, please….”

“I asked you a question, princess.”

“Yes, Daddy. I-I love makin’ a mess. Especially all over--all over your sheets.”

Steve hummed in acknowledgment as he gripped at his boyfriend’s hair, setting Bucky off at finally being touched. He leaned down and gave him a deep kiss, hushing his sub when he pulled away. “You’re whining like a fucking brat, kitten.” He brushed a finger over the head of Bucky’s cock, sensitive and borderline red in color; he murmured, “But brats don’t get rewarded for being naughty…. I have work to do, baby doll. Maybe if you’re good for me, I’ll let you cum tonight.”

Bucky bit his lip, “But Daddy, I want you now….” Even though it didn’t seem humanly possible, he opened his legs further. He started grinding into nothing. “Please, you were gone for so long.”

Chuckling darkly, Steve ran a thumb along the plump bottom lip of his lover. He bent down; his breath tickling Bucky’s neck as he whispered, “Princess, I was only gone for an hour. It wasn’t too long.”

Bucky groaned, and his eyes fluttered shut with a tongue on his collarbone. He barely managed to stammer out, “D-daddy, please--fuck--you haven’t me cum in a week. I need it--I need it so bad, Sir.”

“If you’ve waited a week, then another two hours won’t make a difference, kitten.” With that, Steve straightened up. He stopped at the door, turned to look at his partner and said, “You’re welcome to join me. However, you need to be a good boy. If you distract me, that means you lose the privilege to cum. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good,” he smiled warmly. “Put on something pretty while you’re at it, okay, princess? But nothing  _ too _ pretty. I’ll be in my office.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

When Bucky entered the room a few minutes later, his jaw almost hit the floor. Steve had removed his leather jacket; it was hung up on the hook behind the door. That wasn’t the issue, no, the issue was he also took off his button up which had at least saved whatever was left of Bucky’s sanity. Left in a fitted tank top, he sat at his desk, reading something on his laptop screen. As he lifted his arms above his head to stretch, Bucky soaked in every muscle that flexed, whimpering at the sight of his partner’s happy trail. He silently cursed his boyfriend because he  _ knew _ that Steve was doing this on purpose just to get to him.

After what felt like an eternity, Steve finally acknowledged the added presence without even glancing at him, “Come here.”

Dark hair falling in his eyes, Bucky slinked forward and did as he was told: sitting directly on Steve’s lap. He blushed as he felt the other’s hands rest on his hips, blue eyes drinking him in. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, putting on the most innocent face he could muster because he was fully aware of how it drove his boyfriend crazy.

“You look so damn good, baby doll,” Steve said huskily. “You know how much I love you in lace.” Bucky bit his lip, nodding slightly. “And these thigh highs--fuck--princess, you’re going to kill me."

He dragged his partner forward by the hoop in his collar and kissed him slow, passionately delicate. From their position, both were conscious of their hard members having only a few layers of fabric separating them from touching. Bucky’s was straining against the panties, his tip was one hip roll away from popping out. Steve’s jeans were tight, so the outline of his cock was on full display. Bucky whined out to his counterpart.

“Now, now, kitten,” Steve scolded. “Be patient. I have to finish grading these papers, and then I’m all yours. It shouldn’t be too long, I got more done yesterday than I thought I did. Be a good boy and let Daddy do his work.”

Bucky slid to the ground. Sitting on his knees, he watched Steve open a drawer for a pen and another to grab the folder overflowing with essays. He couldn’t take his eyes off his lover’s cock, it was so tempting to just reach out and touch it. He resisted the urge, but barely. He sat there, waiting and watching obediently for the first forty-five minutes, though he still whimpered and shifted around frequently.

He found himself inching closer to his partner’s chair. Steve didn’t notice, pouring over the papers on his desk. He licked his lips and traced his finger over his own thigh absentmindedly, his raging erection refusing to quit. An idea popped up in his head, and without thinking it through, he pursued it. He rested his chin on Steve’s knee, his hands finding a home on the upper thighs. Steve paused for a few seconds without looking away from the pages, anticipating another action where he would need to punish his sub, but it didn’t come. He went back to work, allowing the touch. Bucky got more comfortable, pulling his body flush against Steve’s shin. He was still for another ten minutes. Experimentally, he moved his hands up closer to Steve’s pelvis. He stopped, not wanting to test his luck too much. He kissed the denim, humming when he felt Steve play with his hair before returning to his work. The affection only egged him on. He mumbled incoherently, his hands dangerously close to the younger’s still hard member. He rutted against Steve’s leg once to test the feeling, then began to hump against it more frantically. He cupped Steve’s cock and rubbed.

A hand in his hair yanked his head up to make eye contact with his dom. He felt his hand removed roughly, wrist in a painful grip. Steve wheeled back so Bucky didn’t have anything to thrust against. He tutted, “Now, kitten…. What did I say about distracting Daddy from his work?”

Bucky mewled in response. He pouted and licked his lips.

Steve tightened his hold on the other’s hair. “Answer me, kitten.”

“Daddy said not to distract him. He--he said to be a good boy.”

“And do you think you’ve been a good boy?”

“No, Daddy….”

“That’s right, you haven’t been good at all,” he snarled. He swatted at Bucky’s thigh. “Get up. You need a punishment. Get in the bedroom, now.”

Bucky clambered to his feet, yelping at a spanking that came across his butt as he walked away. He entered the room with Steve close behind him. Before he could even ask for instruction, he was thrown onto the bed. Steve was rummaging in the closet once Bucky oriented himself. He knew he was going to get it good, so he decided to make the most of it. He pulled out his dick, and started to stroke himself up and down. He let out a relieved sigh at the contact. His eyes fluttered shut and he threw his head back against the pillows. “Daddy….”

Steve turned, brows furrowed together. A growl ripped through his throat, straddling the man quickly. He grabbed Bucky’s wrists and pinned them above his head. “You really don’t know how to listen today, do you?”

“Nope,” he purred back.

“Don’t move. If I catch you disobeying again, I won’t let you cum for a month.” Steve stood up and made his way back to the closet. Bucky listened for once, he really did want to have an orgasm soon. This week he discovered just how bad blue balls could actually hurt. Once Steve found what he was looking for, he sat on top of Bucky again. “You’ve been such a naughty slut. My dirty little whore can’t keep his hands off himself.”

Steve put Bucky’s wrists and tied them to the bed frame. He moved down to spread his partner’s legs and tied his ankles down. He got off the bed and examined his handiwork. Bucky lifted his head and breathed out, “Daddy--”

“Princess, you deserve this punishment. Now, I have to finish grading these essays, and I’ll be back after I’m done. Don’t make too much noise, okay, kitten?” He turned on his heel and started toward the office before he added as an afterthought over his shoulder, “And don’t think that this is the worst of it. When I get back, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’re begging to cum, and I won’t let you.”


	2. Might have to tell me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bucky pulled on the rope to see if Steve properly tied them, just in case. It was no use, Steve’s abnormally good at tying knots. He sighed, still achingly hard in the panties he wore. He wiggled his hips in an attempt to get comfortable and he was met with a shock of pleasure. A quick gasp flew from his lips and he bit his lip to stay quiet. "
> 
> Or: Steve finally stops teasing Bucky and gives him a good fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter) Title from "Daddy Issues" by The Neighbourhood.
> 
> This is un-beta'd (other than myself).

It had been an hour and a half since he was put in the restraints against the bed. How much longer was he going to wait? He swore it didn’t take  _ that _ long to grade papers. For Christ’s sake, Bucky never spent that much time  _ writing _ a paper in college. Maybe that’s why he barely got his degree, but who gave a damn? He still  _ got _ it….

Bucky pulled on the rope to see if Steve properly tied them, just in case. It was no use, Steve’s abnormally good at tying knots. He sighed, still achingly hard in the panties he wore. He wiggled his hips in an attempt to get comfortable and he was met with a shock of pleasure. A quick gasp flew from his lips and he bit his lip to stay quiet. The plug shifted inside him and, although very briefly, it pushed against his prostate. At the same time, the head of his leaking cock caught on the lace of his underwear. It was a delicious sensation and he wanted more of it. His chest heaving, he mimicked his prior movement the best he could and he got the same feeling. He groaned a little louder than what was probably safe.

His head snapped up and strained his ears to make sure that Steve wasn’t coming back yet. Did he hear? Bucky shook his head; he was likely safe since Steve normally got so immersed in his work that he wouldn’t be able to register if a bomb went off in the next room. Maybe that was an exaggeration, but Bucky was trying to make a point.

He started slow, keeping his senses mostly on the telltale signs of Steve’s footsteps if they should appear. But he overestimated his ability to hold back; he was so damn sensitive from earlier in the day and the aching need to cum after a week’s worth of teasing and fucking without being able to release. He whimpered as he rolled his hips and pressed them into the mattress, the tip of the plug sitting on just the right spot. The pressure was almost unbearable. He would touch his cock if he wasn’t anchored to the  _ fucking bedposts _ . He moaned softly when he moved again, the plug scraping harder and his cock received more friction. As he picked up speed, his panting got louder and frantic. He was so enveloped in his own pleasure he forgot to be quiet and listen for Steve, eyes squeezed shut.

A hand wrapped around Bucky’s throat, cutting off enough oxygen to make breathing his primary focus. A voice followed after a long period of silence, save Bucky’s labored breaths, “And what exactly are you doing, princess?”

Steve let up just so he could get a response. Bucky’s voice was hoarse, “I’m sorry, Daddy. I wanted to wait for you, but I was gettin’ sore and--and--I swear I was jus’ tryin’ to get comfortable. But I jus’--it felt so good, Daddy. I’m sorry, I’ve been bad, I--”

Steve pressed down again so Bucky would stop talking. The husky tone sent shivers down Bucky’s spine as he spoke, “I come in here after I’m done grading, thinking that maybe I’ll let you cum tonight despite you acting like a goddamn slut, and I see you deliberately disobeying me.” He paused. “I’m surprised you could find a way to give yourself any kind of pleasure tied up like this, but I guess I should expect more from a filthy whore like you.”

Those words made Bucky’s cock jump in excitement. He choked on his moan.

“You act just like a bitch in heat. You know that, right?”

Bucky nodded the best he could. He felt light-headed but it had nothing to do with the hold on his neck. His eyes clouded over slightly. Steve knew what it meant. He was falling into a subspace; it didn’t happen often, Bucky’s too much of a  _ brat _ liked to be  _ punished _ too much, to be properly submissive.

“Color?” Since he couldn’t speak or use his hands, Bucky blinked once: green. Steve’s face was stone cold, but on the inside, he grinned like a maniac. Oh, he going to have fun tonight. “You getting off on me degrading you, kitten? You like being called a little  _ slut _ ? A fucking whore? My  _ toy _ ?”

He got a whine in return.

“You’d like that, huh? If I used you and fucked you until I fill you up with my cum? Would you want me to get off twice inside you? So you’d have my cum dripping down your thighs? Bet you’d want me to put that cute little plug back in your ass so you could stay full.” He stood, removing his hand from Bucky’s neck.

“Please--fuck, oh god--please, Daddy. I want that so bad, ple--”

Steve pulled his sub’s hair, causing him to keen and stop his rambling short. “You are not to speak unless spoken to. Do I make myself clear?”

Bucky, unsure if he was being tested, nodded. He blushed at the satisfied hum he received. He lived for these times, it was a thrill.

“Good,” Steve said as he ran a finger from Bucky’s hipbone to his knee. “You’re all pretty for me, doll. I love seeing your prick in those panties and I love it when you wear those stockings for me. Reminds me of a dame. But you’re much more appetizing than any old dame.” The words were sweet yet they sounded like a taunt. “Do you want me to fuck you, princess?”

He nodded.

“Use your words, I asked you a question. I remember you couldn’t keep your slutty mouth shut a minute ago, or are you incapable of doing that?” Steve growled.

“Yes--yes, Daddy,” Bucky exhaled. He tugged against the ropes uselessly. He just wanted to  _ touch _ Steve, wanted to  _ feel _ him, make him feel  _ good. _ He wanted to tell Steve that, but he wasn’t allowed to speak out of turn.

Steve sounded satiated, ignoring the other’s struggle, “Good; that’s a good boy. See? You can behave for me. I’d love to fuck you senseless, kitten. I’d love to ravish you and  _ wreck you _ . How does that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful, Sir,” his feedback was quick, “I really liked--loved--your idea from before, Daddy…. Where you’d fuck me and fill me up with your cum and leave me so full….”

Hearing that nearly made Steve finish in his pants. He cursed, clenching his fists and biting his lip. Bucky looked up at him, flushed pink and nervous from saying more than what was necessary to answer the question. He reacted quickly, running his fingers through the dark hair with a soft, delicate precision, instantly calming his partner down. His words reflected an abrasive contrast, “I know it is; I don’t need a dumb slut like you telling me that, do I? You’re gonna take whatever I give you, yeah? How many times should I come in you, princess?”

Bucky didn’t clarify; he knew the inquiries were rhetorical, Steve teased like that sometimes. He wanted to test if Bucky was actually being obedient (which was rare). But the sheer thought of having Steve come inside him then plug him back up made him whine and shudder. He didn’t just want it, he  _ needed _ it.

Steve chuckled, leaning down to say, “Of course a little whore like you would love that. Maybe I’ll come two--three times?”

“As many times as you can, Daddy, please--I want to be so full.” The words left the Bucky’s mouth before he could stop himself. He froze at the realization.

Steve practically snarled, “Did I give you permission to speak?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “No, I didn’t. Do I have to tell you again, kitten? Or do I have to shut you up myself?”

Bucky’s chest heaved, whimpering as he saw the mischievous look on Steve’s face. He strode over to the closet, quickly finding the toy he had on his mind. Bucky squirmed at the sight of the ball gag; his cock twitched, which caught the attention of Steve.

Calloused fingers traipsed above the ropes around Bucky’s wrists at a painfully slow pace. They trailed down, over the muscular shoulder and over his sternum, ghosting across his hard nipples. He attempted to arch his back into the feeling before it was taken away.

Even though the couple knew each other like the backs of their hands, Steve went over the parameters as he put the ball gag on his partner, “Since you won’t be able to speak and you won’t be able to use your hands to tap me, we’re going to keep using the blinking method. One is green, two is yellow, and three is red. If you need to safeword out, snap your fingers so I know to stop immediately. Can you do that for me, baby doll?”

Bucky, strapped into the toy, nodded. His eyes were a darker shade and even more clouded, falling deeper into subspace.

“Good boy,” Steve hummed, a warm feeling in his chest as he looked over his sub. “And remember, you’re not allowed to come. You’ve been naughty and this is your punishment.” Bucky gave him a pleading look, Steve chose to ignore it. “Color, princess?”

_ Green. _

Steve surged forward, biting and licking at Bucky’s neck. Muffled noises came from his partner as he moved his mouth to pay attention to the firm buds, pinching and rolling them between his fingers. He shifted to straddle his partner. It was absolutely obscene, the way Bucky was practically naked and Steve fully dressed. He rolled his hips down, rough denim scratching against the lace. His dick ached to be inside Bucky, and from the desperate look in his partner’s eyes, Bucky felt the same. Steve wanted to be patient, he really did, but his idea was too appealing to pass up and Bucky definitely didn’t help when he nearly salivated at the thought.

He stood and quickly removed his clothes. Taking his length in his hand, he pumped it a few times. He groaned at the contact and then pulled out the lube out of the bedside drawer; he situated himself between Bucky’s legs. Steve gently pushed the fabric aside and pressed harshly against the flat head of the plug. The other jolted at the sensation, moaning around the gag. Steve was quickly losing his composure; he removed the toy and watched Bucky’s empty hole flex. It was such a pretty sight.

Normally Steve would suck on his boyfriend’s cock as he bottomed out, but he wasn’t letting Bucky orgasm. Steve knew he would if his dick had a mouth around it. He slicked himself up and sank in roughly, gripping Bucky’s hips to keep him still. There were going to bruise the next day, but neither ever cared. Yanking on his restraints, Bucky scrambled in a useless attempt to grab onto Steve. He wanted to touch, taste, anything and everything he could. God, it fucking hurt but it hurt in all the right ways.

Steve, not being a complete sadist, let Bucky adjust to his size though it didn’t take long thanks to the large plug. He waited until Bucky’s body softened before he fucked in a slow, shallow manner. Steve cursed under his breath as Bucky opened up to him, allowing deeper, harder thrusts. His mind buzzed in arousal, the warmth from being buried inside Bucky spread all over him. He leaned down, marking his boy on the neck, collar bones, chest, wherever he could reach. 

“You feel so fucking good, doll,” he whispered as he picked up the pace. Ass flush to pelvic bone, Steve ground in a circular motion occasionally. He reached up and set his hand under Bucky’s jaw, forcing him to make eye contact. He was so close to settling into subspace entirely and Steve knew just how to get him there. “I bet you love sitting on my cock like this, love it when I’m buried in your ass, love it because you’re a fucking whore who’d do anything to get my dick inside you. Isn’t that right, princess?” Bucky frantically nodded, making noises of approval. “You’re my little slut, yeah? Maybe one day I’ll let you keep my dick warm when I’m doing work in my office. Hmm? Do you want to be my little cock warmer?”

Bucky’s eyes widened, totally glazed over and his member spurt out a bead of pre-cum. Steve’s smile was wide, borderline manic; he knew his sub was done for, completely gone. He fucked even harder, a growl leaving his lips.

Just imagining about his boyfriend in between his legs, mouth on his length as he worked on grading exams or papers, wearing nothing but a collar, made him finish unexpectedly. He threw his head back in a shout, his rhythm stuttered. He paused, letting the orgasm wash over him, then detached himself from his sub, to which he got a whine in response.

He watched his thick seed leak out of Bucky’s swollen hole, but Steve still thought it was too empty.

He got to work, untying Bucky’s ankles and wrists and guiding him onto his hands and knees. He removed the cum stained panties, tossing them aside, he left on the thigh high stockings. He couldn’t resist, his boyfriend looked too damn good in them. A blush crept down his sub’s neck when Steve voiced the comment. He rubbed himself back to full attention and asked for a color. Bucky felt backward for Steve’s thigh shakily, tapping it once when he located it.

_ Green _ .

Steve pushed back in, much wetter and sloppy for the second round; he fucking loved it. He took one hand to Bucky’s hip, the other tangled itself into dark hair. He yanked at the hair, eliciting a suppressed whimper from his partner. Wasting no time, he picked up where he left off, the room filled with sounds of skin on skin and  _ squelching _ .

God, Bucky was so fucking pretty in that position, Steve thought. It was a truly gorgeous thing to watch his baby submit so good for him, he deserved a reward for being so good. But that was for another time, he was in the middle of being punished for his bad behavior.

The second orgasm approached slower; Steve was exhausted from the first one, on any given day it wouldn’t be difficult to get it up more than once, but he would typically have more time in between. He was determined, though, motivated by Bucky’s cute, tight ass bent over in front of him and the way his shoulders quivered. With a movement of his hand, he exposed the side of his lover’s neck; he bowed, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin and sucking in deep reddish purple blotches on a blank canvas. Balls deep, he circled his hips when he focused his attention on Bucky’s soft spot just below his ear. Licking at the shell, he nipped the earlobe which extracted what Steve thought was a muzzled ‘Daddy, please.’ Bucky rolled against Steve’s pelvis, wanting more.

Steve lifted and, with his hand still in Bucky’s hair, he drew his sub up against his chest. He playfully snapped forward, going even deeper and making some cum slip onto their sheets. He earned a mewl. One hand refusing to leave his partner’s hip, Steve used the other to dance across Bucky’s torso. He fucked into his lover relentlessly. Bucky started, the best he could, chanting out ‘please’s and ‘Daddy’s and ‘more’s. He wanted to hear them without the gag distorting the precious words. Next time, he assured himself. Bucky was drooling; his stretched, deep pink lips glistened erotically. Steve stared as a string of spit fell from his sub’s plump bottom lip onto the bed. He was so close.

“Fuck, princess, you’re fucking amazing like this--oh, God--my pretty little kitten taking my cock so good,” Steve divulged. Bucky knew he was close too, Steve always talked dirty when he was about to finish, and he favored praise over degrading. “You should see yourself, all fucked out. And your wrecked hole just filled up with my cock and my cum--fuck--so so pretty, baby doll.”

He slammed in once more and held them together as he released, a deep moan escaping him. Bucky trembled at the feeling of Steve’s cock and two loads of cum inside him; he relished in it,  _ worshipped _ it. He was already so full but he wanted so much more; he wanted to feel like he would burst open.

He didn’t register being laid down on the bed, nor the ball gag being removed. He was wholly blissed out, smiling like a dope when Steve’s face came into view. He closed his eyes and hummed; he was on a cloud of pleasure even though he didn’t orgasm.

“Hey, baby, can I have your attention? Look at me, now.”

Bucky blinked up at Steve.

“How are you feeling? You can speak to answer, doll.” Steve looked so proud of his partner. Bucky drank that up.

“I feel so good, Daddy.”

“That’s good; you did so good for me today, baby,” he complimented, swiftly putting the plug back in like he said he would. He asked for Bucky’s color.  _ Green. _ “Good, now let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

Bucky’s eyes widened. He protested, “No! Daddy, no--please--more. I want more. Please, I’m not full yet. Please--Daddy--keep going. It feels so good. I’m so empty without it.”

Standing next to the bed, Steve hushed his boyfriend, running his fingers through the dark hair as he spoke quietly, “Doll, I’m spent. I don’t think I can do another one, not tonight.” Bucky relaxed at the light caresses; he’d purr if he could. “Besides, I think you learned your lesson.”

Bucky’s body buzzed, still deep in subspace. “But Daddy--”

Steve interrupted, suddenly reverting back to dominant, “Who do you belong to, kitten?”

“You, Sir.” A blush appeared on the sub’s face, neck, and chest. He subconsciously touched the collar still wrapped around his throat.

“Correct. And what does that mean?”

“It means you’re in charge, Sir.”

“And?”

“You make the decisions, Sir.”

“Those decisions are made because I am responsible for taking care of you. And those decisions are made because I know what’s best for you. Am I wrong?”

Bucky swallowed, “No, Sir. I’m sorry.” Guilt flowed through his veins.

Steve’s hard dominance mellowed slightly. He sat next to his boyfriend, intertwining their fingers together. “It’s okay, doll. I think you just needed a reminder.” He ran his free hand through his own hair. “We’re done for tonight. I’m exhausted and I know your body is going to be real sore tomorrow. I don’t think it would have been able to handle another round, anyway. Not at the rate we were going.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Bucky was coming down from his subspace. His dick softened slowly.

“Do you want me to take the collar off?”

“No, can I keep it on for a little longer?”

“Sure thing, princess.” Steve paused, contemplating. He took the liberty to rid Bucky of the stockings, though. “Let’s go, c’mon, I’ll help you.”

He carried Bucky to the bathroom connected to their room. Setting him on the counter, Steve pressed a few gentle kisses to Bucky’s cheeks and jawline. He rinsed the both of them off with a damp washcloth. He brushed his lips over the rope marks left on his partner’s wrists and ankles before rubbing some lotion on them.

“We’re going to get dressed now,” Steve whispered as he guided Bucky back to their room. After they were clothed in warm pajamas, Steve wrapped the other in a blanket and placed him in a big armchair. He searched Bucky’s eyes, the last dredges of subspace slipping away. “I’m going to change our sheets, you stay here.”

Bucky nodded. He watched Steve the whole time with adoration. At some point, Bucky fell asleep in the chair. When he woke, he was in bed with clean sheets and blankets. Steve sat next to him, holding a bowl of fruit and a glass of water.

He beamed, cuddling into his boyfriend. As he was fed, Bucky thought he could stay with Steve forever, just like this.


End file.
